


Location is Everything

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [101]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hooper has always wanted his own store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/gifts).



“Oh, I’m in love with the big blue frog,” Mr. Hooper sang softly to himself as he hammered the sign over the door. 

“I’m green,” pointed out the small person who was holding the ladder. “Not blue, green. And I like you too, but...” he waved one matchstick arm. “I’m not really dating.”

“Sorry, Kermit,” Mr. Hooper said, climbing down. “I was just thinking of an old song.”

“Why? What’s it about?”

Mr. Hooper thought carefully. Two more small felty people were peering hopefully from the crowd. They didn’t need to know why he’d got the place cheap.

“Affordable neighborhoods.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.metrolyrics.com/im-in-love-with-a-big-blue-frog-lyrics-peter-paul-mary.html


End file.
